One of the difficulties with automatic firearms is a tendency of firing rate to be too rapid for the user or for the mechanical limits of the weapon. Firing numerous rounds of ammunition from a rifle in full automatic firing mode tends to over heat the rifle and reduce accuracy by affecting the control of the user and the mechanics of the rifle itself. As a result, there is a greater risk of stray bullets, causing an increased risk of serious physical injury and property damage and even an increased risk of mechanical malfunction. However, the benefits of an automatic firing mode, i.e. not having to pull a trigger every time a user wishes to fire the next round, is seen as beneficial in those life and death situations where use of a firearm is deemed necessary. Therefore, what is needed is a manner of maintaining the automatic firing mode, while slowing the rate of fire, allowing more control for the user and allowing more time for the rifle to recover after firing a round, thus limiting mechanical malfunction and over heating.
Rate reduction systems are known in the prior art. They range from counter balance, hydraulic, and pneumatic systems, altering buffering capabilities of the rifle, and complicated electronic firing systems. Some have even reduced round length and charge load in a cartridge to reduce recoil force and create a slower rate of fire. However, all of these prior art systems require significant modification to a rifle, some are effective with only certain kinds and shapes of ammunition, the electronic system requires additional wiring, controls and batteries, all of which can fail and in most cases require significant cost to manufacture and install. Likewise, with all of these prior art systems, training is required for a user to become familiar with the weapon's new characteristics.
The inventors of this invention have previously invented an independently slidable sear disconnector. The prior invention is pending for a patent in the Philippines. The invention modified the standard bolt carrier to remove the sear disconnector and placed the disconnector in a slidable block within the bolt carrier. The force of inertia on the block created a lag time between the bolt carrier and the sear disconnector, reducing the rate of fire with no compromise of other firing characteristics, eliminating the need for extensive re-training, reduced modification to the weapon, i.e. only replacing the bolt carrier system in a standard rifle, and a lower cost of manufacture. However, the system did require time for complicated assembly of numerous parts for installation.
The present invention is an improvement on the inventors' prior invention, reducing and simplifying parts for easier installation and even further lessening cost of manufacture. By simplifying installation and reducing number of parts, installation time is reduced and the invention features all of the benefits of the preceding invention including reduced re-training time and modification cost to the weapons.